


Holy Costume Party, Batman!

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Trans Female Character, Trans Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and her friends decide to go out drinking for their Halloween celebration, and Scout gets a lot of attention in her Batman costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Costume Party, Batman!

She was crazy to think this was a good idea.  She can’t imagine walking out of this bathroom  and letting the world see her, not like this. She tugged at the waistline of the skirt and then pulled down the hem to try and cover more of her legs.  She turned and smoothed the black fabric, chewing on her lip. 

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, Stiles holding her  hand while they walked through the Halloween stores. It had been Stiles’ idea, because it’s always Stiles’ idea, tha t they go as a couple costume and it had been Stiles to suggest Batman and Robin. They’d joked around about Stiles finally getting to be Batman, but he’d smiled at her and kissed her.

“You would look great as Batman, though,” he’d said, nuzzling her cheek and jaw unabashedly. It was Stiles that had helped her pick out the Batman dress,  and she’d been excited about it.

Until she was staring at herself in the floor-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, and she felt ridiculous.  It was a black, form-fitting dress with lace from the top of the breasts all the way over her shoulders to just above her bra. The Bat symbol on her chest was yellow and sparkly, and the hem of the skirt came to mid-thigh.

She  righted the hemming on her sides and frowned at herself again.

There was a knock on the door and she held in her groan. She didn’t want to show  anyone , so she didn’t answer. She only stared at herself in the mirror, trying to find a positive aspect of the outfit. It was a very pretty dress, at least, but on her, no. It wasn’t working.

The knocking came again. 

“Scout? Are you ready yet?” Stiles called.  “Lydia’s antsy to get going before the bar fills up.”

“I don’t, I don’t think I’m going.”

“Scout?”

“I can’t do it, Stiles.”

“ Lemme  in.”

Scout didn’t move.

“Come on, Girl Scout,  lemme  in.  Lemme  see.”

Scout sighed and  leaned forward to unlock the door for Stiles. He slipped into  the bathroom and secured the door behind him before turning to see her. 

“Wow.”

“No, not wow,” Scout grumbled. “I look ridiculous.”

“Yeah, ridiculously great. Batman is not allowed to be that hot.”

Scout frowned and looked down at herself. 

“I’m too- I don’t know- masculine for this.”

“Scout,” Stiles sighed. 

“People aren’t  gonna  see a pretty girl wearing a Batman dress, they’re  gonna  see this boy dressed up as a girl wearing a Batman dress! They’re  gonna  think I’m some drag queen.”

“No, they’re not.”

“They’re  gonna  stare.”

S tiles stepped closer and set his  hands on  Scout’s hips, tugging her closer to him.

“No one’s  gonna  stare.”

“ They’re  gonna  know I’m a boy.”

“You’re not a boy, Scout. You’ve never been a boy. You’ re Scout Jazmin McCall. There’s nothing-”

“I feel ridiculous. Like, I’m faking it.”

“Babe,” Stiles wrapped his long arms around her and nuzzled her jaw with his nose. “I promise that you look amazing. You are who  you have always known you are.”

“They’re  gonna  know, though.”

“So?”

“Stiles, I don’t want to spend the whole night fielding questions about my gender.”

“I won’t. I’ll punch anybody who asks.”

Scout sighed and leaned into her boyfriend. She set her chin on  his shoulder and he held her close to him.

“ Look, we don’t have to go if you really don’ t want to, but I think doing  thing s that scare you make you more confident in yourself.”

“You never do things that scare you,” Scout muttered.

“I finally asked you out,” he replied. “I told your dad off. I’ve done so many scary things, most of them for you.”

“This isn’t for anyone, though. This is so selfish. This is just for me,” Scout said.

“That’s even scarier then. You are so brave, baby. I’ll be right there with you, and I will defend your honor if you need me to. I’ll take out the entire bar.”

Scout chuckled.

“You really think I look good?”

“ If it weren’t for Lydia and the rest of the group down the hall, I would have you out of that dress already.”

Scout grinned into his neck. 

“ I love you.”

“I love you too, Scout.”

Stiles helped Scout put the rest of her costume together, tying the rubber utility belt around her waist and  fixing her hair after she tied the mask around her head. He was already ready to go, his co stume complete save for the mask  he  had rucked up on his forehead.  His costume was the original Robin,  complete  with bright green  short shorts, red shirt, with a black  cape .  Scout surveyed him slowly, his bare legs and his broad shoulders, and sighed happily.

“You ready?”  Scout asked. 

“I’m ready to get you back to the  Batcave .”

“Bar first,” Scout said, leaning into her boyfriend and kissing him on the nose. “Then to the  Batcave .”

Stiles grinned at her  like she was the most amazing  thing  he’d ever seen.

“Come on, let’s go before Lydia gets mad.”

They left the bathroom and walked back to where their group of friends were waiting impatiently.  They were all dressed up in their various costumes, with Lydia’s perfect sense of style and amazing body painting abilities to make them the best costumes they could be.

Ly dia was dressed as a masquerade party girl, except her mask was carved into her skin with special effects make-up. Her dress was white and lacy with a black sash around the waist, and she was wearing high white lace heels  which almost made her as tall as everyone else .

Malia and Kira were dressed as DC villains, Kira as Poison Ivy and Malia as  Harley Quinn. Lydia had done both of their make-up as well, and they were  dressed in  classy but still a little bit sexy  costumes that Kira had bought from a costume store and altered to fit them better. She’d offered to do the same for Scout, but Scout had declined as she hadn’t really wanted it any better fitting than it already was.

Cora had decided to go with the group as well, dressing up as Wonder Woman in an extremely well-fitting costume. Scout had had a hard time not  staring  when Cora had walked in, and she hadn’t been alone in that, Stiles and Lydia also were having a hard time keeping their eyes off her.  The jumpsuit was bright red on top and bright blue on bottom with a gold foil belt separating the two halves. Her legs were bare from the hip down to where the tops of her knee high red boots began, and Scout traced the tanned skin there.

“Stop,” she stated, pointing at Scout and Stiles. Her gold foil crown kept her hair out of her face as she strapped the thin lasso to her waist, finishing off the attire nicely.

Jordan was dressed, Scout noticed, as a Sheriff’s Deputy which was just his usual uniform. Except instead of pants, he was wearing the shortest shorts that Scout had ever seen. He was their DD for the night,  but that didn’t mean he was  gonna  miss out on the fun of Halloween costumes. 

The rest of the group, the younger, less legal  to drink  part, was staying at home  and watching a marathon of the scariest movies they’d been recommended by the older, more legal to drink part of the group. Mason and Brett were already curled up on the couch together, a plethora of snacks and Halloween candy laid out on the coffee table, the menu for A Nightmare on Elm Street already looping on the big screen TV. Hayden and Liam were finishing up handing out candy on the porch for Derek, because Derek had an actual lame job he had to do on Halloween unlike “the rest of you slackers,” his words. 

“You look great, Scout!” Lydia cooed. “You’re  gonna  have to keep an eye on her, Stiles. People are  gonna  want to get with all of that.”

She gestured to Scout’s frame with a wink.

“Alright, let’s go! I want to get to the bar before it’s too crowded!” Lydia called out and then somehow managed to wrangle the chattering mass out of the Hale house and to the car.  They piled in and Jordan drove them through the streets, carefully watching for small children in costumes, to the bar. 

“Okay, keep track of your drinks. Don’t go anywhere alone. Look out for one another,” he instructed before unlocking the doors and letting the group fall out and stream through the bar entrance. Scout hung back, staring at the windows as the dance party lights inside lit up the silhouettes of the party goers that had shown up already. 

“Hey, you ready?” Stiles asked, stopping and reaching for her hand.  “We can always turn around and go home if you’re not comfortable.”

“No, I think I can do this.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she replied, taking his hand firmly in her own. He walked them into the bar and followed the small  writhing  crowd to the bar. They pressed  in to  the bar between a large Sumo wrestler and a small old man dressed as a cat. 

“The usual or the special?” Heather, a longtime friend of Stiles, asked  loudly over Thriller  as she swung closer to them. She was dressed as Little Red Riding hood in a short dress and a red hooded  cape  that was even shorter than the dress. 

“Give me your special,” Stiles said, pulling Scout into his lap to clear space in the wa lkway. Beacon Tavern was a small, rustic little joint that had heard and seen most of Beacon Hills’ drama in some way or another. There were rumors and legends that said that the Beacon  Tavern was the oldest building in town, so old that it had been constructed even before the town had been settled.

Fancy way, Scout thought, of saying that the town of Beacon Hills had always been run on alcohol and secrets. 

Dunkin Donuts had nothing on Beacon Hills’ alcoholism.

Heather mixed up two of whatever her special was for the night and slid them over to Stiles.

“How much?”

“Half price because Scout is making me question my sexuality and I’m impressed that you managed to land that, so, nine bucks, babe.”

Scout blushed and took the glass from the counter  while Stiles slid eleven dollars across the bar .  Heather smiled, took the cash, and swept away to the next customer. earther   Scout  took a tentative sip and wrinkled her face up. It was very strong, and knowing Heather’s specials probably comprised of more than one very strong hard liquors. Heather liked to take the Long Island Ice Tea and fuck with it until just smelling it too deeply could fuck you up. 

“Goddamn,” she said and Stiles laughed, taking a sip from his own. He tried to resist the contortion but Heather’s Halloween special was the strongest thing short of paint thinner.

“Let’s get fucked up, I guess,” Stiles replied. They moved away from the bar and back into their group of friends who each seemed to have acquired their own special.  Scout could barely hear  their friends over the thumping bass coming from the dance floor , even struggling to just hear Stiles who stood right at her elbow. 

“I love this song!” someone behind Scout shouted as the song switched.  They surged towards the dance floor, jostling Scout into Stiles and splashing her drink onto her shoes.

“Fuck,” she cursed. “Babe, can you hold this?”

She pushed her cup into Stiles’ hand before he could  object, heading through the throng of people back to the bar. Heather swept over as soon as she got close.

"Back already, sexy?" She asked with a wink.

"Behave, Heather."

She grinned.

"I need a napkin," Scout said. "Some asshole spilled my drink on me."

"I will give you anything you want,"  she said with a flirtatious wink.

"Heather," she scolded, while Heather grabbed a handful of napkins from behind the bar. She handed them to Scout  with a small, apologetic smile.

"Don't tell your boyfriend I was hitting on you," she said.

"He knows," Stiles said, appearing at Scout's elbow as if summoned by the mere mention of him . "Hands to yourself, Heather."

"Promise," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Next drink is on me, though, because I think I'm in love with your girlfriend ."

"She is pretty hot, isn't she?" Stiles said, looking at Scout with a dreamy look.

"I don't understand how you landed her, but I'm glad you did. You two are cute."

Stiles grinned and pressed a kiss to Scout's cheek. He led them back to the group, lingering against the bar at the edge while Scout dabbed at the splash of  Heather's special that had landed on her dress. 

She was grateful that her mother had been proactive about hormone therapy as soon as Scout had come out to her. She had known since, well- she wasn't sure when she knew absolutely that she was a she and not a he, but she had decided to come out when she was 14 . Melissa had been wonderful, understanding and accepting. She had helped Scout get on HRT that rounded out her uneven jaw, and overall  softened her hard masculine edges. She didn't have the curves her mother did, though, and even though she had grown breasts, she was never satisfied with her frame.

But she had enough breast that she filled out the dress perfectly. 

Thank God for Melissa McCall's open  mind.

"Hey," an assertive  voice said from  by her elbow, pulling her attention up from where she was dabbing at her cleavage. He was older, probably even as old as her father which made her uncomfortable.  His eyes tracked from her eyes down to where her hand was pressing the napkin to her chest, and then stared there for a second too long. His presence was off.  Just the look the man gave her made her skin crawl. "What do you say we get out of here, and-"

"I'm sorry, but no," Scout said, cutting him off. "I'm not interested."

"C'mon, sweet-"

"I'm not your sweetie, and I said no."

"Why don't you give me a smile? You're too pretty not to smile."

Scout shifted uncomfortably, and like a hero, Stiles stepped in between them.

"You should back the fuck up."

"Oh, and who are you to talk to me that way?"

"I'm her boy friend, so back the fuck up before I have to make you."

 His face turned sour and he wrinkled up his nose at her  over Stiles' shoulder .

"I  di d n't want to fuck  her  anyway."

She rolled her eyes a s the creep slunk away to hit on some other poor girl,  a nd turned  Stiles  to face her.

"Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and took her drink from him. They drank without  speaking, leaning into each other like anchors. Finally, Scout, half done with her drink to Stiles' mostly empty cup, turned to her boyfriend whose  eyes were, predictably, on the television where the Mets were playing the Royals. 

"How are they doing?" s he asked.

"They're doing pretty good," he replied with a smile. "They're up by two right now."

"That's good. Does that mean that you'll dance with me?"

Before he could object, she pulled him from the group and into the dance floor. They were bad at dancing individually, but together, they were so good at it. Their hips worked in tandem, and it was one of those situations where they just melded into one another until they were practically one person. Scout loved dancing, and she especially loved dancing with Stiles. 

"Do you feel better about tonight?" Stiles asked.

"I'd feel better no matter what, as long as you were here."

He kissed her softly and nuzzled  his nose into her cheek lovingly. 

Songs passed, and finally, Scout dragged them off the dance floor as Parrish and Lydia entered it with a wink at them. They stumbled through the crowd back to the rest of their group with a laugh. Malia, Kira  and Cora were doing shots at the bar, Heather watching on appreciatively. 

"Hey! Stiles!" a  voice yelled over the music. 

"I'll be right back," Stiles said in her ear before following the voice away. 

Whenever their group  went to the bar, they always ended up separate at times, and even separate at the end of the night. They found other people they knew and split off from the group, it happened. Scout and Stiles always went home together, since they lived that way, but also because they didn't go many places without the other .

Scout settled, waiting for Stiles to be done, against the bar, watching the trio of girls down shots. Malia stuck a lemon wedge in her mouth and Kira threw back a shot to chase it with the lemon out of Malia's mouth. It ended up more like Kira sucking the lemon while kissing her girlfriend, but the intent was there.

"Hey," a softer voice than earlier purred, drawing Scout's attention more easily from Kira and Malia's adorable public affection. The speaker was a young, brunette girl about their age. She was dressed as Robin Hood, a green hood pulled up over her dark hair, the green  dress just about as short as Heather's, bearing long tan legs that met knee-high dark brown boots. She carried a small plastic bow with a quiver of plastic arrows on her back. "I'm Allison."

"Hi," Scout replied, a blush creeping up over her face. "I'm Scout."

"It's nice to meet you."

She slid into the seat next to Scout. 

"You're gorgeous," Allison blurted out, and Scout could tell she was reprimanding herself. Stiles was really good at just exclaiming  what he didn't mean to say, so Scout was used to it. "I mean, you are gorgeous. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, though."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Oh," Scout said. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I mean, it's fine. You're probably not into women. I just thought, you know, might as well try. I'll just, I'll go now."

Scout caught her wrist as she went to go.

"I just want you to know that I have a boyfriend, that's the only reason. You're very beautiful, and I would love to dance with you. But I have a boyf-"

Allison smiled at her.

"Thanks, Scout. I'll see you around."

She disappeared into the crowd just as it surged towards the dance floor when Pour Some Sugar on Me started up. Scout didn't feel bad, except that she did. She loved Stiles  with  every part of her, and she wouldn't change that for the world. She wanted to dance with Stiles and get drinks bought for her by Stiles only, but the way Allison's face had  fallen had hurt her somehow. She didn't want to disappoint someone but she couldn't hurt Stiles. 

Before Scout could feel bad about it, a curly blonde haired man probably her age sidled up next to her. He was dressed like a god of something kind of mythology, maybe Greek but it didn't matter, especially with a jawline like he had. His big blue eyes were earnest, and his smile was big.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" 

Scout raised the mostly full special as an answer.

"I'm Isaac," he offered loud enough to overcome the song .

"Scout," she replied as loudly. "Which god are you supposed to be?"

"Ares," Isaac answered. "I like your dress."

"It is a very pretty dress," Scout agreed with a laugh. "It would better if I had pockets, but that's what my boyfriend is for." 

Isaac laughed, dropping his head back with it.

"Oh, that was so well-done that I can't even be mad."

She s miled.

"Well, if you need a refill on that drink, I'll be over there," he said, nodding to a corner where a blonde was dressed as Catwoman, bright red lips grinning at someone Scout couldn't see. "Happy Halloween, Scout."

Just as he headed off, Stiles slipped back to her side.

"You are a very popular girl tonight, Girl Scout."

"Fuck off," she said with no heat behind it. It was hard to be mad at him when he was wearing shorts that short. "If it weren't for you, I could go home with either of them."

"I mean, you still could but I might cry."

" Might ," Scout scoffed. "I know you better than that, babe."

"You do," Stiles agreed. His eyes wandered from Scout to the television where the Mets were playing in the World Series. She sighed. Stiles' love for the Mets had come, like his eyes and his immortal Jeep , from Claudia who had raised him to also like the Mets. The Sheriff had tried to steer  California-born-and-raised Stiles to rooting for the Dodgers but Claudia had already gotten the New York underdog spirit into Stiles before the Sheriff could plug the Dodgers. 

Scout didn't know how Claudia had become a fan, as she was a native to Poland, but she had learned to just not question the Stilinskis. 

"Stiles. " S he leaned into him, nipping at his ear.  “ Y ou know  that  you can watch the Mets lose anytime , right? Y ou only get to see me as Batman once. "

Stiles hummed, the sign that he wasn't listening.

"Alright, well, I'll just go get Isaac to buy me that drink. I'll just let  him know I'm actually single and looking for another living pocket."

"Okay, sure-" he started, then paused to grab her wrist as she went to move away. "W ait, no. What? Where are you going? "

Scout kissed him to reassure him, sliding her hands up into his hair.

"Stop paying attention to the television, and pay attention to your hot girlfriend. The Mets will still be losing at the end of the night, but right now-"

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, moving to chase her lips for another kiss, and another, and another .

"I'll get the hose on you two," Heather threatened from behind them.  "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

They broke away from each other, laughing as they breathed each other's air. It  was intoxicating, even more than Heather's special, the taste of liquor on each other's lips and tongues, the warm gusts of air hitting their cheeks.

"I love you," Stiles said, keeping his eyes on hers, even as a round of cheers came from around the television. Someone had scored a run, but Stiles kept his attention on her. "I'm sorry I'm sometimes distracted when I should be focusing on you."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand. We've been friends for years. I know what to expect by now, and even if I didn't, I love you. I love that you get distracted by the Mets. I love that your attention is guaranteed, because when you do focus, when you do pay attention to me, it's like standing in the sun on a hot  summer day. It's the best feeling in the world. I wouldn't give that up for anything or anyone. "

Stiles gave her a small smile before giving her a kiss . He turned to Heather who was wiping where someone had spilled their drink .

"Can we get two more specials?"

"Only if I can kiss your girlfriend."

"Behave, Heather," Scout said, blushing. She hadn't expected so much  attention . She had never gotten that much attention, although she had never displayed this much  skin simultaneously, especially not around drunks. She was more of a jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl, instead of skirts and dresses. She had tried them, and she wore them on occasion, but she liked simple jeans and shirts the best. But the dress was getting her a fair bit of attention that she could barely handle. 

She couldn't wait until they were headed home so she could undress, and  potentially undress Stiles as well. 

She pushed two full cups over the bar towards them.

"On the house, like promised, no kisses required."

They picked up their drinks, faced each other, and  clinked t he plastic cups together . 

"Happy  Halloween, Robin."

"Happy Halloween, Batman," he muttered, leaning in and kissing her once. It was a short, simple kiss, and it made her heart swell with adoration.  "I love you, babe. I'm glad we came out tonight. You deserve to have fun, and to feel beautiful no matter what, and I will gladly be the Robin to your Batman any day to make you feel that way ."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol okay post the Halloween story at the end of November AFTER Thanksgiving, that's fine, Kayti. I hope you guys liked this trans!Scott Sciles Halloween fic! Leave me some comments and stuff if you did!!! Or if you didn't, I guess. Talk to me! 
> 
> DFTBA  
> K


End file.
